thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Better Angels (Survive)
"Better Angels" is the eight episode of Season 2 and fourteen overall of Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. It premiered on October 15 at 10:00 p.m. on FOX and AMC. Plot Daryl gains conciousness once again and this time Rick is by his side, he asks him what happened and Rick answers "I think I can ask you the same question" as Daryl explains his brother's plan of leaving, Rick says that Andrea and Dale are already looking for him. In the barn Carl and Sophia are playing, when two young girls appear and ask them what are they doing there, the kids explain they are just playing but one of the girls kicks them out of the barn since they "have some things to do" there, an upset Carl and Sophia now look somewhere else to play. In the woods Charlie is seen walking with Lori, she asks her about how she feels bringing a baby in this world, but an optimist Lori just tells her that she will look for the safety of her baby while Rick looks for the group's safety, then Lori asks her if she trusts Rick to wich she answers that she trusts more on Rick than on Shane. Carol is making a trip around Hershel's house to deliver extra blankets, she finds Andrea and Dale engaging in sexual intercourse, finally forming a relationship between the two. Not wanting to interrupt, Carol leaves the two alone and heads back to her own room. Summer comes across Carl and Sophia who are visibly upset, Summer asks what happened and they explain that Hershel's daughters kicked them out of the barn because they "had things to do" but Summer tells them to just ignore them and play with her, they follow suit. Shane and Glenn are seen fleing from the militar base just as both realise that the soldiers are following them, the trouble intensifies as they come across walkers, but both Glenn and Shane are able to finish them and make their way through. Michonne is seen sitted on the porch, babysitting Andre, when T-Dog comes out and asks her if she's okay, she responds him that she's doing fine and asks to be left alone, despite this T-Dog attemps to talk with her about her losses and that he loss people too but that he must keep going in order to keep alive the friends he's still in time to, without even speaking Michonne walks away. Hershel is talking with Maggie about her relationship with Glenn, when she tells him that there is nothing wrong with him and that she thinks he's a nice guy, Hershel remarks that even if he didn't caused or had anything to do with the barn massacre, his group did and they are not worth trusting, but Beth interrupts and tells Hershel that she thinks they are all nice people and they had to kill because those walkers he kept in the barn were no longer their friends. Dale and Andrea return to the room where Daryl is resting, Rick asks them if they found Merle and both stare at each other, Carol then appears and tells Rick "I could answer you that question, but I don't like getting into what's not my bussiness" and Andrea and Dale look each other confused. While Carl, Sophia and Summer are playing when the two girls that appeared before come and apologize for the way they acted before, Sophia tells them that it was very rude from them and she says that they had just fear of them because their parents killed their brother Shawn, but that they understood that he was already back and could not come back, Carl and Sophia both forgive the girls and they introduce themselvfes as Rachel and Susie. The episode ends with both Shane and Glenn looking at Hershel's barn from afar while both are being watched by Moyers. Deaths *None Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee *Jane McNeil as Patricia (Does not appear in this episode) *Mimi Kirkland as Rachel Greene *Alexa Nisenson as Susie Greene Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony Trivia *First appearance of Rachel Greene *First appearance of Susie Greene *The name of the episode comes from when Carl tells Sophia and Summer that they are "Better Angels" than Rachel and Susie *As of this episode Andrea and Dale begin a relationship **This episode confirms, too, a romantic relationship between Glenn and Maggie.